theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire (novel)
Vampires also known as the Children of the Night are a species of reanimated human corpses with their souls still intact and they remain in the state of their former human lives for all eternity. Creation Vampires generally tend to look pale, sallow, and thin, though this is not always the case as once they become "daywalkers", which is a rare occasion in itself, they slowly transition into their original state when they were humans. A human who has consumed vampire blood in some way (whether by drinking it, being injected with it, etc.) and has subsequently died with the blood in their system will be magically revived as an undead vampire, just like the ones that sired them. A vampire and a sire also have some sort of connection. Particularly, upon the death of one's sire, a vampire will experience a momentary jolt of pain, presumably feeling the same pain their sire felt at death. Once they are buried and revived, there are one of two options to complete the transition, feed on human blood or not feed and be killed. It is currently unknown about what happens when neither is chosen. Like warlocks, vampires are immortal and sterile; though unable to bear children, they are able to continue their vampiric bloodline by turning humans into vampires. Contrary to popular belief, vampires have beating hearts and they cannot function without oxygen. They will, however, be forced to revive after suffocation or oxygen deprivation but will only die again if the circumstances of their revival are less than favorable. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength - They are most notably stronger than Humans and Warlocks, and they grow stronger with age. * Superhuman Speed - They are most notably faster than Humans and Warlocks. * Superhuman Agility - They are proven to be faster, but they can also climb and jump very high. * Pain Resistance - They are most notably resilient when it comes to pain, they can absorb the most damage. * Superhuman Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans, warlocks and werewolves * Mind Control - Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories * Telepathy - Vampires have a limited form of telepathy that allows them to easily enter the minds of humans. Weaknesses If vampires are killed by a wooden object stabbed through their heart and depending on their age, they turn to ash. Vampires are extremely vulnerable to fire and can burn easily in the sun. * Broken Neck (Neutralizer): Breaking their necks will neutralize them in a state of death, but will not kill them permanently. The older they are, the quicker they will revive. * Decapitation: Dismembering or forcefully removing a Bender's head will kill them instantly and permanently * Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. * Heart Extraction: Removal of a Vampire's heart will kill them instantly and permanently. * Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner * Silver: Silver is toxic to vampires and causes them to experience pain, headaches, nausea, and so on, though it will not kill them * Rogue Werewolf Bite: Their bite is toxic to all things Supernatural, including Vampires Diet Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; all vampires need to drink some kind of blood for their survival. Whether it is the blood of humans or animals is up to the vampire Vampires are generally unaffected by drugs or alcohol they ingest. List of Vampires Trivia Category:Novel Characters Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Children of the Night